Nicole Noone
Nicole Noone is the former guardian of the the Librarian. A former lover of Edward Wilde, his death was staged in front of her by him and the Serpent Brotherhood. She later assisted the then newest Librarian Flynn Carsen, in recovering the Spear of Destiny. Biography Working for the Library Nicole worked for the library for two years as the guardian and later lover of Edward Wilde, who's death was staged by him and the Serpent Brotherhood working together. She later met the newest Librarian, Flynn Carsen, on a plane headed to the Amazon where she saved him as the Brotherhood attempted to capture him. Pushing Flynn out of the plane, and jumping out after him, the two landed in the Amazon rainforest by parachute and began to navigate through the forest. After getting captured by, and later befriending and staying with a Portuguese tribe, Nicole spotted the Serpent Brotherhood as they discovered the tribe's camp, notifying Flynn and escaping. Later discovering the temple where the spear piece was being held, the two recovered the spear piece, afterwards being captured by the Serpent Brotherhood, and taken back to their camp where it was revealed Edward Wilde had staged his death and joined the Serpent Brotherhood. Though Wilde was prepared to shoot her, Nicole's life was saved by Flynn who said he would not help him if he killed her. While hiking the Himalayas, she later saved Flynn Carsen's life by catching him after he fell off the mountain range. Later discovering Shangri-La with the rest of the group, Nicole managed to trick the brotherhood and get the spear piece and escaped with Flynn to Mongolia. The two spent the night together, and the next day Nicole was captured. She was later rescued by Flynn and Judson, at the Great Pyramid replica before Edward Wilde could stab her with the Spear of Destiny. Fighting off members of the Brotherhood, she initiated Lana in combat, the latter who had Flynn at gunpoint. Though she was initially losing the fight, she later emerged victorious, beating the stunned Lana just as Flynn recovered the spear from Edward Wilde. She later picked up Flynn on her motorcycle, as the Scorpion League had discovered H.G. Wells' time machine, and her and Flynn were the only ones who could get it back. The time machine exploded which opened a rift, she was caught and was traveled 500 years in the past. She used an immortality artifact. She was eventually captured by Jenkins and locked up under the Library. Jenkins let Flynn believe she was dead until they needed her help. Personality Nicole took her job as the Librarian's guardian very seriously, feeling guilty after Edward Wilde's death at the hands of the Serpent Brotherhood. As she believed it was her fault because she got distracted by her feelings for him. Initially when she met Flynn she kept her distance from him, but later began to like him. Abilities *'Hand to hand combat': As a guardian she is skilled at hand to hand combat, able to fend off multiple attackers at once. She was able to beat multiple members of the Serpent Brotherhood at once at the Great Pyramid replica, and succeeded in defeating Lana in combat. *'Survival skills': Nicole is highly adept at surviving all kinds of extreme situations and traveling through rough terrain ranging from navigating through the Amazon rainforest and climbing the Himalayas. Appearances ''The Librarian'' * Trivia *Nicole is the youngest of three siblings and the only girl. *Her mother is English, and her father is Argentinian, but she never bothered to learn Spanish. *Nicole never had any pets. *Her favorite stone is jade. References She has been confirmed to re-appear in Season 4 as noted in the link below. *http://ew.com/tv/2017/05/10/librarians-season-4-john-noble-rachel-nichols-guest-star/ Category:Guardians Category:Immortals